


Too Good A Boyfriend

by infinitrinx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Edging, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hey guys what do you call a oneshot smutfic?, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Reader has no name, Reader is basically not described at all physically, Reader-Insert, Sensitive bones, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, Very Shitty Puns, Very Very Light Angst, Vibrators, a cumshot, reader has no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx/pseuds/infinitrinx
Summary: Prompt: could i request a scenario or imagine of sans with an s/o giving him body worship and overstimulating him? (just read your kink headcanons and found he has some of my favourite kinks)“Is that a hotdog in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”“heh. you’re wrong about the hotdog. i’d say it more of a bone…”“Oh my god, Sans don’t you dare-”“a boner. ”You rudely interrupted Sans’ chuckles by gripping the base of his dick and pumping it twice. He jolted, stiffened and choked on his laughter, dissolving into a small noise of protest when you pulled away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could i request a scenario or imagine of sans with an s/o giving him body worship and overstimulating him? (just read your kink headcanons and found he has some of my favourite kinks)

Very, very carefully, you lifted his wrist from the mattress. Very, very slowly, you slipped it into the waiting handcuff, already dangling from the bedpost. Okay, almost there…   
The click of the handcuff fastening sounded way too loud in the quiet morning, where still yet crisp air trembled with excitement, punctuated only by the rustling breaths of your skeletal boyfriend. You froze, watching said breathing stutter in its steady pattern. Shit, you weren’t ready yet.

Sans exhaled gently, tossing his head to one side.   
The tension that had risen in you dismissed itself and you found yourself sighing softly in sync with one of Sans’ snores. The other hand was already cuffed so now all you needed to do was prep yourself to look pretty. You spared a glance back at him, snoozing against cotton sheets. The awakening sun peeked curiously through the blinds, slanting itself across the ivory of his bones. His shitty graphic tee (“I need some space” printed around a winking illustration of Saturn) had ridden up, teasing the edges of his bottom ribs into tantalizing view. A smudge of drool trailed from the corner of his mouth. Damn, he’s so cute. You couldn’t wait to wreck him.

Turning away, you tugged your comfy sleeping shirt over your head, stretching as you chucked the fabric away. You were digging through the clothes drawer in search for your cute underwear when the gentle clink of metal against metal spun you on your feet.   
Sans was staring at you with wide sockets, swallowing as though the throat he didn’t have was dry. Ah shit, guess there’s no point in looking for that cute underwear now.

“Hey babe.” You smiled, skipping over to the side of the bed without bothering to look for a top. The cutest pastel blush bloomed on his cheeks. Pecking a quick kiss to it, you laid your head against the sturdy build of his ribcage, curling up against him.   
“h-hey.” Sans cleared his throat, tugging at his restraints. “uh, what’s all this?”

You walked your fingers up his sternum, booping his chin at the end, “It’s Valentine’s Day.”   
He visibly thought for a moment, still shaking off the cobwebs of sleep. “is it? oh, yeah. it is.” Sans closed his eyes, leaning into your touch affectionately as you traced the curve of his cheekbone. “i, uh, still don’t see the point of this.” The metal of the cuff clicked against the bedpost despite the cushioning buffer.

“It’s for your own good.” You said, running your fingers over the lines of his skull like an artist’s gentle shading. Sans grinned, peeking out at you with one eye open.   
“well that doesn’t sound ominous.” He teased and you couldn’t help but laugh.   
“No, ‘m serious.” You whined, ceasing your casual exploration in favor of sitting up, swinging a leg over his torso such that you straddled him comfortably on his hips. “Okay, listen. Whenever we’re making out or having sex or something, you always somehow manage to turn it around and make it about me. I… I feel like you’re not getting as much out of this relationship as I am, like… I dunno. You’re just… too good a boyfriend.”

“too good a boyfriend?” He echoed dubiously.   
“Yeah! You always compliment me whenever and make me the center of your attention and you just… I don’t know how to say it.”   
Sans looked at you softly and you knew if his hands weren’t tied he’d pull you in close, kissing a trail up your neck.   
“‘m not too good a boyfriend. you’re just worth it.”

Ugh. What a sap. You thought.   
“Ugh. You’re a sap.” You told him, folding your arms across your chest and trying to look upset. “This is exactly what I’m talking about.”   
“wait wh-?”   
“Shhhhh,” You said, thrusting your pointer finger up in his face, “Today’s Valentine’s Day is about you. You’re cuffed so you can’t turn it around in my favour.”   
“babe, I-”   
“Shhhhhhhhhh,” You said, pressing said finger against his teeth and leaning in close. “Today is Sansday.”   
“it’s tuesday.” Sans shoots a lopsided grin at you.   
“Oh my god, shut up.” You breathed, arms braced on the headboard where he had propped himself up.   
“nah.” He grinned, just as quiet. His pupils began to dilate.   
“Don’t make me gag you.” You were close enough that the tip of your nose brushed against his nasal cavity.   
“that’s kinky.”   
“Shut up.”   
“make me.” 

You brushed the swell of your lips against his teeth almost tentatively, relishing in the way blue blossomed on his cheeks. You couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of your mouth as you kissed him hard, allowing a hand to cup the curve of his jaw. His teeth parted and the tip of his tongue teased against your lower lip. You nipped it playfully then sucked to smooth out the tinge of pain. You chased its retreat to his mouth, tracing the line of his teeth in curious exploration. The hand on his jaw crept downwards, raking your nails down his ribcage. Sans let out a stifled moan, tugging on his restraints. You pulled away, accomplishment swelling in your chest as you admired the dazed look in his eyes.

Rocking back on his hips, the firmness of his erection pressed itself against your ass. You pressed another peck under his left socket.   
“Remember our safeword?”   
“mm, sorry what?”   
“Our safewords?”   
“oh. red for slow down, blue for stop.”   
“You got it, bone boy.” You said, crawling down his frame and settling at his ankles.

You tugged at the hem of his tacky bone patterned boxers, snapping the elastic at his hips with a cheeky grin before pulling them down over his pelvis and tossing them haplessly away over your shoulder. Leaning forward, you pressed a small kiss to the tip of his dick.   
“Is that a hotdog in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”   
“heh. you’re wrong about the hotdog. i’d say it more of a bone…”   
“Oh my god, Sans don’t you dare-”   
“a  **boner.** ”

You rudely interrupted Sans’ chuckles by gripping the base of his dick and pumping it twice. He jolted, stiffened and choked on his laughter, dissolving into a small noise of protest when you pulled away.   
“aw c’mon, babe. pun wasn’t that bad.”   
“Yeah it was.” You retorted, getting up to fetch a toy from the bedside drawer. You didn’t take much rummaging before you came up with some lube and a black cock ring vibrator. You tucked the toy into your palm, keeping it hidden from view while you lounged yourself out next to your boyfriend. “Doesn’t matter tho, cos I like your shitty puns.” You said, tracing a line down a rib with the sex toy as a way to reveal it.   
“I like your goofy smile too.” You skimmed the edge of the toy over the curve of his hipbone. You teased it against his waiting erection, enjoying the way he squirmed.   
“I just really, really like you.”

You spread some lube in your palm, warming it up against the heat of your flesh. After practically dousing the toy in slightly too much lubrication, you gripped his eager cock and set a steady pace just to work him up a notch. Sans exhaled breathily, letting his head fall back against the headboard. Stretching out the loop of the cockring, you eased it onto him, setting it snug against the base.   
“This okay?” You asked, waiting for his nod before you activated the vibrator, setting it on low. A moan spilled past his teeth as Sans bucked his hips into the empty air.

Gently, you pressed his hips back down to the mattress, rubbing circles into his iliac crests.   
“Don’t worry, we’ve got several hours. I’ll take care of you.” You hummed, running the flat of your palms along the ivory.

“You know, I used to think I was crazy for being attracted to a skeleton.” You said, continuing your path upwards.   
“But looking at you now, I know I’m not crazy at all.” You counted each section of his spine as you trailed a finger along its column. Your fingernail made a dull scraping noise above the happy hum of the vibrator.   
“Sans, you’re so beautiful.”

The clink of metal as a cuff hit the bedpost.   
“nah” He said, voice unsteady and shaking his head slightly, “‘m jus bones.”

You frowned, slightly angry that Sans would think of himself that way.   
“Yeah but handsome bones.”   
He shook his head, inclining it away from your indignant stare. A trickle of sweat trailed its way down his temple, he panted lightly as he closed his eyes.

Hell nah. No self deprecating bullshit on Valentine’s Day.   
Pushing yourself up, you swung a leg over his body, leaning your face down over him. Grasping his chin, you tilted his head to face you, pressing your forehead to his. Sans’ breath shuddered over your skin, his eyes fluttering open but he was looking through you.   
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” You whispered, trailing your lips down to the curve of his jaw and suckling at the bone there. “Plus, I happen to like your bones. They’re very attractive.”

Sans stuttered, trying to form a response and failing as you nipped and laved at a spot on his neck that you knew made him weak in the knees. You pressed kisses down the column of ivory to his collarbone, biting gently on it then licking away the pain. Sans arched his neck in the opposite direction to give you better access.   
“Y’know, sometimes when I wake before you,” You hummed nuzzling your face into the crook of his shoulder and taking in his scent, “I just like to lay there, and look at you. And I think…” Listening to his steadily heavier panting, you stroked the surface of his ribs in long languid motions, feeling the textured divots and chips, as scars might appear on your own skin.   
“I think… Holy shit. This guy is my boyfriend.”

A scar struck across the center of his chest, significantly deeper than the others. It has something to do with the Resets, he had told you, refusing to say any more. You ran the tip of your pointer down the imperfection, wondering what the hell had happened. Still, you found yourself adoring the marred bone. It was a part of him after all, how could you not?   
Scooting down his hips, you followed the path your finger had taken with your tongue, pressing your lips to every other chip, healed fracture and scar you encountered along the way. Your hands roamed, fingering the gaps between his ribs, over the gentle arch of his chest,    
Sans squirmed under you, rattling against the handcuffs as his left leg bent at the knee to throw your balance off.   
“t-this is silly.” He said, refusing to meet your eyes when you looked up at him.   
“No, you’re being silly.” You retorted, “You’re amazing and smart and so bloody wonderful but you’re so fucking silly cos you refuse to see it.”

His blush deepened, giving his best shrug while his arms were restrained.   
“w-well, i am the funny guy.”

Goddammit Sans. A frustrated sigh tore past your lips.   
“Babe. You know I love you, right? I do, I really do. I love you so much.” You asserted, gripping and tugging a little forcefully at his bottom ribs. Sans made a small choked noise, his response coming small and shaky.   
“l-love ya too.”   
“Good.” You said, sliding your palm into the cavity of his chest, trailing slowly up to the top of his spine. “Now shut up and let me show you.”

You raked a line down Sans’ spine, relishing in his groan as he arched off the bed and into your touch. Gripping the base of his spine, you rocked back on his hard cock, enjoying the pleasant vibrations against your ass. He bucked up into you, arms tense against their bonds, a soft desperate sound easing past his lips, barely audible above the buzz of the vibrator.

“God, I love the sounds you make.”   
Having kissed every imperfection on his ribs, you bent over him and licked a stripe up his sternum. Sans panted, squirming and shifting into your touch as you fingered the underside of his ribs. You slowly ground down on him through it all. He bucked his hips again, this time with greater desperation.   
“Easy, babe. We’ve got some time to work with.” You grinned, rubbing your cheek against his ribs like a cat. Sans whined, tugging harder at the cuffs.   
“you’re not f-fair.” He said, wiggling his legs to jostle you from your perch, forcing you to hold onto his ribs and drawing a small gasp from him.

Little shit. Thank goodness you took precautions. A smug look dashed across your face as you wiggled off his hips, sitting on your haunches between his legs. He looked at you with anticipation. Reaching back, you grasped the fluffy handle of a cuff you’d prepped earlier and somehow clicked it onto his right ankle before he could react.

“ _ hey! _ ” Sans protested, rattling the cuff against the post as he tried to kick it away to no avail. He jerked his other leg away from your grip, forcing you to a short chase. Pinning his ankle in the crook of your elbow, you ran wiggling fingers to the underside of his foot. Sans laughed loud and wheezing, trying to struggle away from your torment despite being restrained. “sto-HA-p! f-fuck. ok-k, HAHAHA  **shit** , ok.  _ p- _ **_please_ ** !”

“Mmm, thought so.” You stuck your tongue out at him, cuffing him securely to the post. He rolled his eyes but the giggles trailing from him ruined the effect more than a tad.

You took a moment to admire your handiwork; Sans eagle spread and trembling ever so slightly, his bones a milky white against the crumpled sheets you’d probably have to change later. His shitty graphic tee had ridden up all the way, baring his alabaster bones to you. A light sweat had collected on him, just the beginnings like a drizzle on a window pane. Nestled at the base of his pelvis was his pretty cyan cock, straining against the sweetest torture of the cockring; set at a low enough setting to keep him going but not enough to provide any sort of relief.   
Sans coughed self consciously under your scrutiny.   
“what? you gotta bone to pick with me or something?”

You smiled affectionately, stroking the bone beneath your hands and looking at him seriously, trying to convey as much of the affection and genuine admiration you felt towards him in your tone. Enough fooling around, you needed him to understand and he can only derail you so many times.   
“Nah I just love you.”   
“you, uh, you’re supposed to say ‘yeah’ then talk about my dick. heh…”   
“Sans. I’m serious.”   
“hehe, hi serious…?”   
“ **_Sans._ ** ”   
“y-yeah?”   
You trailed your hand steadily upwards, stopping at the edge of his fibula then smoothing back down. Resting your arms, you stretched half your body off the mattress to cradle your head against the side of his hip. Sans’ arousal bobbed inches from your face as he shifted. You continued your ministrations, pouring gentleness and love into your touch. “I love everything bout you. Your real smile, your dumb jokes, the way you look when you get excited about something and your hands won’t stop moving.”

You walked your fingers up the curve of his hip, watching as Sans practically shivered in his need to be touched.   
“I love your ‘old bones’.” You wetly kissed the other wing of his hip, nuzzling down to his erection as you whispered praises. “Love how sturdy you feel against me, how attractive they look as they shake when you’re coming apart.”   
You were at the base of his cock now, close enough to the vibrator for its humming to sound loud.   
“After a shower when you’re all wet and there’s droplets dripping from your ribcage. Oh god, do you have any idea how attractive you are?”

“wow. that t-turns you on? jus-” The rest of Sans’ sentence was lost to a groan when you nibbled playfully at the side of his dick. Framing his pelvis with your forearms, you teased his tip before taking him in whole. Sans panted, hands clenching and unclenching where they shook, desperate for something to hold onto. 

The vibrator tingled against your lips as you hollowed your cheeks, spurning more rattling noises from the metal cuffs as Sans writhed. You bobbed for a bit, massaging your tongue along the underside of his cock.    
“f-fuck. that’s… that’s… ah, ahhngh...”

Right when you thought he was close, you pulled off with a lewd pop, breathing deeply and Sans fell back against the mattress. He panted, head tossed to one side as sweat trickled down from his temple.   
“You’re so hot when you’re worked up like this.” You said, easing off your uncomfortable position to crawl up next to him. Sans shifted his hips, legs restricted in their movement. He rarely actually asks for what he needs or wants, always putting himself last. Still, you knew him well enough to read him that Sans was bursting at his seams from the loss of your contact. That’s easy enough to fix.

Leaning into him, you returned his affection as he sighed and burrowed his face against you by pulling him closer.   
“I love you so much, you’re so wonderful.” You murmured, allowing your hands to wander over every inch of bone you could reach.

You’ve explored his strange anatomy many times, but this was one of the few chances you got to truly appreciate it. You murmured praises into the nooks and crannies of his being, coaxed out the demons hiding between the divots of his bones with words like a spring breeze and touch like a fireplace in winter. At some point, his delicate quaking transitioned from need to emotion so you grasped his arousal in one hand and stroked with deliberate slowness until he was trembling from both.

Right before the precipice you paused, easing him back down with rose lips pressed to ivory and hands where his heart would be if he were human. By all means, you wouldn’t call yourself an artist but if you asked Sans, he’d call you a muse with the way you drew him a new existence with fingertips running over the lines of him. It was like the way man looked up at the beautiful entropy of the cosmos, and distraught by its disarray, decided to name constellations out of concepts. You named him beautiful and amazing and wonderful and worthy and damn it all, he named himself yours.

Sans had buried his face against you, his only way of touching you back. He stifled broken moans and whines into the flesh of your chest, whole body trembling so hard the cuffs rattled violently against the headboard.   
“p-please.” He gasped, voice breaking on that single syllable. With great effort, he lifted his head up to you, pleading. His eyelights were hazy and clearly out of focus.

You thumbed the head of his dripping cock, considering denying him just once more.   
“ _ babe. _ ” Sans begged, yanking at the cuffs on his wrists in distress.   
“Okay. I’ve got you.” You whispered, twisting your wrist in a way that absolutely wrecks him. With one hand pumping him, the other meandered down his spine, rubbing small circles into his coccyx.   
“a-ah! hah… fuck… hah, babe p-please, ple _ ase! _ ” 

He thrashed in your hold, limbs straining so hard you were afraid the cheap metal cuffs might snap. Drool dribbled from his maw, mingling with the sweat pouring off him in rivulets. He snapped his head back, closing his eyes as his hips bucked into your hand with abandon. It’s always kind of beautiful, to see someone so deliberately cool lose themselves to unadulterated desperation. It’s utterly empowering to be the cause of it. Besides, it’s a shame to get so worked up and only have one orgasm.

“mmfph… mmngh… i-i… hnngh,  **_stars!_ ** babe, i-” Sans’ hips began to stutter, blush flushing all the way down to his first few ribs. Your arm was beginning to burn but you managed to speed up somehow, scratching your nails up his sacrum with the other hand.   
His heavy panting rose to a crescendo, hands balled into fists and toes curled. He thrust into your hand once, twice then bowed off the bed with a finalised cry. His cum spurted out in thick jets, splattering all over your hand, the bed and himself. You worked him through it, murmuring encouragements and praise.   
Sans collapsed against the bed, suddenly limp and you wasted no time in scrambling between his legs.

“babe, what-?” He almost laughed, for you must have looked slightly comical in your haste, but the rest of his words stuck in his throat and died when you wrapped your fingers around his still hard cock and continued pumping. “ah, ahh! too m-much… nngh, too much!”

Scooting down to lean on your elbows, you pressed his wriggling hips down to the mattress with force.   
“If you really want me to stop, use the safeword. I’ll stop.” You paused, giving him time to nod a response. Sans jerked away from your touch almost violently when you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock. Focusing on the glands, you lapped and sucked at the head, having some difficulty as he thrashed beneath you. You leaned all your weight forward to pin his hips, feeling his legs quake and kick against the bondage.

“ **_gah!_ ** no, n-nono, sto- hah hahngh…” He pleaded with you, struggling against your every touch. Sans whined between fast coming pants, head tossing left and right as he strained. You gripped the base of his spine, partly to help hold him down, partly because you knew it was another sensitive spot. Sans cried out again before stiffening into silence, hunching in on himself and tensing with small convulsions. A weak jet of cum spurted into your mouth, salty and musky but not unpleasant.

You gave him a moment to collect himself, pulling away to wipe your mouth against the back of your hand. Sans was shivering, peeking down at you through wavering eyelights and heavy breaths. His dick was still glowing softly between his legs, spilling the prettiest blue over his bones. The cockring sat snug to his pubis, singing it’s happy hum. Not breaking eye contact, you reached for his dick again, giving it a squeeze and watching him wince.

“no, nonononono… please. i can’t- nghh nghhm!” Sans grunted out, jolting away when you palmed the head of his cock, “no m-more…”   
“Say the safeword, babe.” You eased up on him, avoiding his hypersensitive head and instead stroking his length in looser, languid strokes. His own cum lubricated the sliding of your fist.

Sans threw his head back, sockets scrunching and teeth gritted.   
“f-fuck… uh, red.” He managed, tugging at his arms but saying no more. You laughed.   
“If you don’t want me to stop, why are you screaming about it?”  
He shot you a pained grin, sweat collected at the end of his jaw and dripped onto the sheets, “dunno- mngh- it feels r-right.”

You laughed again, pressing a chaste kiss to his fibula.   
“You sure you want to continue?”   
“go for it, babe.”

At his consent, you swept your thumb over his slit, massaging circles into the weeping glands. Immediately, he seized away from your touch, tugging against his bonds as though he wanted to curl into himself.   
“AH! fuck, it h-hurts. h-haangh… ahhnmf…” Sans flailed, absolutely trapped and at your mercy. You palmed the head of his cock again, moving in circular motions and occasionally sliding down to massage his length. You lost yourself to the motions, admiring the way he looked completely undone. His baritone climbed higher and higher until his helpless moans hung in the air and broke on a whim.

His third orgasm crashed into him like a train wreck, violent thrashing which shook the entire bed. His abused length throbbed in your hand, but he was coming dry. His limbs seized up, fingers arched into claw like shapes with knees gravitating towards each other despite not being able to move at the ankles. He slumped back to the damp sheets like he was thrown, air wheezing out of his non-existent lungs.

Except you didn’t stop, hand still moving as you watched him carefully. Sans twitched weakly away from you, wanting to escape this delirious purgatory between pleasure and pain but his body was on the brink of giving up. You leaned down to take him into your mouth again, sucking hard on the tip then laving and lapping without restraint. 

Sans whimpered, jerking away without the vigor from earlier. As you continued, you realised his pleas had lost coherence, crumbling away into pitiful cries and yelps punctuated between his pants. Then his pants descended into uneven breathing, chopped into segments accented with a rasping gasp. You looked up and realised with a start that he was crying, actually  _ sobbing _ with his face pressed into his left humerus.

Big, fat tears trickled from his sockets, collecting on the end of his chin before hitting the bed with a quiet thud. Kind of alarmed, you abandoned your spot and climbed onto him, caressing his skull as you turned him to face you.   
“Hey, hey. You okay?” You murmured, kissing away the tears collecting below his sockets. Sans shuddered heavily, leaning forward into your contact. You rocked your hips tentatively against him, feeling his flinching whine resonate between you. You froze, watching his reaction carefully.

Sans locked teary eyes with you, unable to form words.   
_ i’m fine, i’m fine. keep going. _

Pressing a kiss between his eyes, you leaned your forehead against his to keep the intimate space between you where breaths recycled into one another. Grinding down on him slowly, you held him close through each gasp and wince. It wasn’t long before his shaking neared convulsive and every other sob wracked his body, squirming and flinching away from your friction.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay. I got you, babe, you’re fine.” You whispered into the air warmed by your intermingling breath. Reaching up, you grasped his trembling hands in yours. He latched on immediately, twining your fingers in his while he sobbed and struggled.

Sans grit his teeth and jammed his hips into the bed, gripping your hands almost painfully tight. Wrenching one hand free, you reached beneath you and began stroking him in earnest.   
Sans tensed off the bed and practically _ screamed _ .   
“ **_ahh!_ ** _ fuck! _ fuckfuckfuck- arrghn, ah, armgh,” He wrenched forward in your hold, eyes wide and frantic, he suddenly regained his speech, “b-blue! blue, blue-  _ hah!-  _ **_blue!!_ ** ”

In the half second that it took you to react, Sans went silent, bowing off the bed like his best impression of an exorcist movie. The pips of his eyes rolled up in his sockets, then disappeared completely as he flopped pathetically back against the bed. 

He was silent, completely limp and you began to panic.   
“Babe?” You stroked the arch of his cheekbones, tapping him lightly. He gave no response and your panic mounted, prompting you to shake him by the shoulders a tad roughly.

Sans groaned, blinked, and his eyelights focused on you weakly.   
“g-get it off…” He said, wriggling his hips. You made quick work of the cockring, easing it off him and he slumped in relief, his conjured cock fading away.

You tossed the toy onto the bedside table, returning to hover hands over him unsurely. Sans grinned tiredly at you in reassurance, breath rasping over his teeth. His eyes drifted half shut, watching your movements like he was looking through frosted glass. The cuffs fell away under your hands and you massaged your fingers into his wrists, pressing a kiss to the back of his hands before guiding their dead weight down to the cushion. You swung over the side of the bed, stretching before walking to the end and removing the cuffs around his ankles.

“You sure you’re okay?” You asked worriedly, perching beside his exhausted form. He was still trembling lightly, sweat shining off his bones in the arching light. Sans hummed an affirmative, fingers twitching as he reached out for your hand.

“heh, l-look at tha… i actually can’t move.” His voice wavered halfway through the sentence. You took his hand and snuggled up, pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
“You did so well, babe. Fuck, you were so hot.”   
“nah, you did all th’work. i just,” Sans stretched his jaw in a yawn, “laid… here…”

Your skin against his bones felt gross and sticky. You were right, the sheets definitely needed to be changed. But Sans was already up to his neck in slumber, body heavy and useless in his haze. His little quivers jostled against you and you held him tighter.   
“Rest. I’ll clean us up.”

Sans shut his eyes, unable to do much more. You slipped your arms under him, pulling him into your chest and easing off the bed, suddenly grateful that he was so light. He nuzzled weakly against you, sockets prying open with a lopsided smile.   
“love ya.”  
You started towards the bathroom having already turned on the heater before the whole event began. Wiping a smudge of drool from his jaw with the pad of your thumb, you caressed the side of his skull with the back of your palm.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Name's Trinity. You can find me on...  
> personal tumblr: @infinitrinx  
> snapchat: @infintrinxx  
> insta: @infinitrinx  
> -  
> ask/imagine/RP tumblr: @socanonitsreal  
> Facebook Cosplay Page: Inspire Infinitrinx Photography
> 
> Drop by anytime!  
> Come send in prompts or asks for me at the second tumblr if you want me to sin more for you.  
> I mean, I'm already going to hell, go ahead and make it worse.


End file.
